The Mysterious Forgetting Curse
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: Sequel to The Mysterious sticking Charm, read that first... What would you do if you forgot him, your one true love... would you ever get him back... Who would want to make you forget? Always read the fine print written in dark magic books! lol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes this is the sequel to Mysterious sticking charm. I have written this chapter 3 times due to the fact that I cant make up my mind. Oh and if it wasn't obvious in the first one, I don't like Ron to much any more so I do as much as I can to make him look bad Lol I think I started disliking him when I started reading Dramiones'. Lol I suggest you read the first one first :P It will help you avoid confusion and also… don't hesitate on reviewing on it :P I have some great ideas for this… It just took me awile to stop procrastinating. Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

The Mysterious Forgetting Charm

Chapter one.

_Have you ever had that feeling that you are forgetting something important… You know it is super important to you but you couldn't remember for the life of you. I have had that feeling for the past few weeks. I cried at the loss of something I couldn't remember. It was pure Hell._

OoOoOoOoO

A figure stood hunched down behind a statue, this statue happened to be near the Gryffindor common room. It was waiting, almost impatiently. The person standing there couldn't stand the fact Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were together, it him sick, or maybe it was her… Cant really reveal that… I don't even know.

The figure watched in disgust as Hermione and Draco waked up the stairs hand in hand. As they reached the top of the stairs in front of the Fat Lady, Draco kissed her passionately. They were totally oblivious to the fact that anyone was watching them, they were in their own world.

"I love you Mione." He whispered to her, with a smile on his face.

"I love you too Draco, more than air..." She said returning the smile. His arms were around her waist.

"Wow, its odd how many Slytherins' I have seen fall for Gryffindor's Muggleborns particularly." The fat lady giggled as she enjoyed the show. She was a hopeless Romantic.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Well it seems like a lot to me. It's always fun to watch."

"Hey, I better go." He kissed her again lightly and took off back down the stairs.

Hermione smiled and said "Snowdrop" the portrait swung open allowing her to enter the common room. It was empty because everyone else had gone to bed which was were she was headed.

Outside the figure was repeating a string of complicated words from a book of dark magic. Not reading the fine print. The moment the figure was finished every one was under his/ her curse… Everyone would forget… Just how He/she wanted it.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the painful sinking feeling of the most horrible misery there was.. She felt as if a big chunk of her heart had been ripped out of her body. A Hole of Misery as you could call it.

She slowly got dressed and walked down to the common room wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed. She felt the tears coming into her eyes.

"Morning Mione." Ron said as she went to sit on the couch Ron followed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE RON!" Hermione shouted for no particular reason and he stopped.

"Um what did I do?" There was something off in Ron's voice.

"I don't know." She felt as if she couldn't hate Ron any more than she did and she had no clue why. Tears suddenly began to roll down her cheeks and she ran back up stairs, she wanted to pitch herself off of the astronomy tower. She even might just do that.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco woke up feeling a lot like Hermione did. He laid there in his bed for almost and hour until Zabini noticed and started trying to get him up.

"Draco, Draco, hey Draco, Draco. " Blaise started in trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Draco, hey Draco, Draco, Draco…"

"WHAT!" he finally shouted in agony

"Hi." He said waving enthusiastically."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously you're an arse that acts about two."

"I know… Hey don't you close your eyes." Blaise snapped pulling the sheets off Draco's bed. He tumbled to the floor and crashed into the side table. Blaise burst into a fit of laughter. What had him so chipper.

"You're lucky I don't sleep in my underwear." Draco said venomously.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave." Blaise taunted him. Draco began to question why he was even friends with this boy.

"God, you're like the most annoying toddler on earth and maybe even Mars." He said putting his pillow over his head. Blaise poked Draco with his toe and Draco screamed into the pillow. Blaise started laughing even more as Draco screamed into a pillow.

"Leave me alone Zabini!"

"Give me one good reason."

"Well I feel like I might Avada myself I'm in so much pain and I might Avada you while I am at it!."

"Okay I'm going to get Snape…" Blaise said running quickly from the room.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hermione!" Ginny said banging on Hermione's door during lunch that day. Hermione had missed all of her morning classes which were very UN Hermione.

"Hermione's not home right now..." She called from inside "leave a message after the beep." Hermione than made a long beeping noise. Ginny looked back at Ron who had an odd expression compared to Harry's worried look.

"Mione come on you have missed you're first two classes." Ginny continued

The door unlocked suddenly but no Hermione came out.

Ginny pushed the door open and stepped inside, Harry followed her, and just as Ron was about to enter the door slammed shut and hit him square in the nose. Priceless…

"Ow." Ron whined from the other side of the door.

Hermione was laying on her bed curled up in a tight ball. She looked like a mess, Her makeup had run down her cheeks. Her room was a mess as well..

"Oh Mione." Ginny said laying down next to her best friend and hugging her.

Hermione was like a ghost of herself. She was pale and looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept in a month. Hermione's skin felt cold to touch and her hair was all matted with tears and tangles.

"Mione what happened?" Ginny asked worriedly, she was about to cry. It was one of those things where if your best friend is hurt enough to cry… You are hurt enough to cry.

"I. I. I don't know it's like I'm dying. Where's Dr…" Hermione started to say gaining a little color.

"AARDVARK!" A voice that sounded like Darth Vader after inhaling helium yelled from out side.

Harry Snorted loudly "Darth has a problem." Ginny rolled her eyes, boys. She thought.

"Harry go get Dumbledore or someone." Ginny asked in a distressed tone.

Harry did as he was told.

Hermione screamed in pain as he shut the door. Hermione's bloodcurdling scream made both Harry and Ginny cry quietly.

**A/N: yeah I'm not sure if you caught it… Oh well you will eventually. Someone didn't read the fine print! People really need to read the fine print, especially in a dark magic book that should be burned. I am very proud of this… And I wrote the sum of it about 3 months ago. I really like writing chapters longer than this… I might eventually… I don't know though. REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO! I will start my questions… I like asking them :P **

**1. How long should this story be?**

**2. Do you like it? I know it's a little different from the other one but its still good :P **

**3. Ummm… what's ur fav part? **

**Review! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love that I got five reviews that's good :P it may only be five but its more than my fist chapter on the first one got the first 2 days :P I liked that a lot of people that reviewed on Love Happens reviewed on this one :P I updated that today as well… You should read it. I hear its really good lol…

Chapter two.

Harry walked through the school quickly, he had no time to waste. He felt miserable, his best friend was in so much pain and it showed tremendously. There was only one explanation for this that came to him. He had a feeling that someone had cursed her.

Harry broke into a run; he couldn't stand the thought that she was in that much pain.

He passed Zabini on the way. The Slytherin boy was probably as frantic as Harry was.

Harry reached the gargoyles in front of Dumbledore office and started trying possible passwords. "Bubblegum, licorice, lemon drops, Gummy bears, Acid pops, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, mint patties, Drooballs..." None of them worked and he cursed silently.

"Licorice mice" He said on the brink of giving up, but the gargoyle leaped aside. Harry sighed in relief and sprinted up the stairs.

"Enter." Dumbledore said before Harry could knock.

"Professor," Harry said out of breath "Hermione, cursed." Harry panted as Dumbledore stood and walked towards Harry.

"Harry where is she." Dumbledore said sounding worried. He pulled out his wand and sent a message to McGonagall and Snape.

"In her room. Ginny is with her. Hermione missed half of her classes and we got worried so Ginny went up there and so did I, McGonagall told me I could." Harry added. "She doesn't look like herself…" Harry trailed off in pain.

Dumbledore understood why Harry had stopped. A thought dawned on him and he turned to look at his bookcase. He saw that a book was missing. The book in particular was a large brown later bound book titled 'The darkest kind'

"Harry takes me to her." Dumbledore said ushering Harry out the door.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione lay on her bed, she was in excruciating pain. She was on the edge of sleep. That place where you dream but you're not fully asleep. Visions of things were playing on her eyelids.

She saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk with an all knowing look on his face.

"Professor." Her own voice addressed him.

"Yes Miss Granger." He asked.

"Why, why did you do it?" She said smiling, she was glad he had done it.

_Why did he do what_? She asked herself.

"Inter house unity." He answered looking up at her through his half moon spectacles.

"Really you did it only for inter house unity?" Hermione felt disappointed. She had hoped he had had a better reason for sticking her to that boy.

"_Wait what boy? Why was I stuck to him?" She_ thought again.

He sighed "I see that you don't believe that." Dumbledore said pausing only for a moment. "Miss Granger, I have become old and I see students every day, fighting yelling, screaming, running and hiding their feelings. I was board that day and I thought What if I could bring the houses together through Love."

There he goes with the love excuse. Hermione thought. But it's a good excuse.

"How did you know that it would work?" She asked

"I didn't. I just kind of went on the whole opposites attract thing." He said sounding like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Really? So you did that knowing that we could possibly kill each other." Hermione was befuddles.

" But you didn't." He said smiling at her. "Are you saying you would change anything about what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

"NO! No I would never! I. I love him. I love him more than air." She heard her voice as the scene faded away.

"_What me and Ferret?" _Her mind shouted half in disbelief and half in remembrance.

She woke up feeling slightly better but not remembering the entire dream.

"Mione?" Ginny asked still a little choked up.

"What Gin?" She asked. "Gin why do I feel like an elephants behind."

Ginny hugged Hermione. "I don't know Mione; I have been so worried about you. You haven't been yourself Mione; you've been like a zombie color and all."

"Where is he Gin? Why isn't he here with me? "She asked distantly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know who do you think Gin." Hermione asked.

"I really don't know."

Hermione's expression went blank. She rolled over and began to cry again. "Yes you do I told you last night and plus I've been stuck to him for nearly two months Gin." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her best friend with a pained expression "Mione, are you okay?"

Unknown to them someone was listening in on them and said "Aardvark" Hermione's expression glazed over again.

Ginny cried up until the point Dumbledore reached the room her friend was in so much pain that she was delusional and it made Ginny hurt for her. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny trying to comfort her as Dumbledore looked at Hermione's pained expression.

"I loved him, why isn't he here, Where is he?" Hermione asked in a whisper

"Where is who Hermione?" Dumbledore asked her quietly.

"I don't know. GOD HOW CAN I HAVE FORGOTTEN HIM! "She screamed out in pain making Ginny cry even more, at the same time both Snape and McGonagall were walking in.

**A/N: **

**1. So what do you think? It gets better I promise. **

**It has to get worse to get better and this is the worst lol.**

**2. Any guesses as to who did it. Hermione is remembering and its making her sick it doesn't help that 'it' keeps saying Aardvark. Review!**

**3. Aardvark is a funny word isn't it… it's the most random thing ever :P**

**Man I hate these short chapters… They will be the death of me… ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews… I would like more so don't hesitate to review… Oh and did I use aardvark in Love Happens…. I don't remember… Well if I did I stole it from this story cause I started this one long before that one…. I just never got around to posting chapter one lol.

Chapter three.

Hermione woke up again a few days later. She felt noticeably better than she had the day before. She still had the strong aching feeling of loss but it wasn't as bad. She slowly got up and dressed. She dressed according to how she felt. She ended up putting on pair of jeans, a black tank top and a sweater. She brushed her hair and her teeth slowly and carefully before finally walking downstairs.

"Mione! You're up!" Ron shouted in excitement. Hermione looked up at him as If she was forgetting something but she let it drop.

"Hi Ron, and why wouldn't I be up?" She asked. She sounded really depressed and upset. It wasn't her at all.

"Mione, you were in bed sick week." He said to her as she sat down on the big red couch in front of the fireplace. He waited a moment and followed her to the couch… They sat in silence for a little bit before Hermione couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer. She had a strong feeling that she was mad at him. As Hermione got up he pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Ron leave…" He kissed her to shut her up Hermione pulled away and punched him as hard as she could in the nose and then she pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted at him. A moment later Ginny came running quickly down the stairs and into the common room.

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked seeing Ron holding his bleeding nose and whimpering like a dog.

"RON YOU ASS HOLE, YOU'RE A MORON! YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF." she yelled and as she did she realized a sudden truth in her words.

"What did he do!" Ginny asked

"He kissed me! He doesn't care that I don't like him what so ever." She screamed and turned and ran out of the portrait hole.

Hermione heard Ginny say "Ron you ass you know how… how fragile she has been lately."

Ginny's words were silenced as Hermione ran down the hall she honestly didn't know or care where she was going. All she cared about was putting a lot of distance between Ron and her. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going as she ran. She suddenly felt her body crash into something big. After a few seconds she realized she had ran into someone, not something.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said sobbing, "I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione apologized frantically as she tried to get up. She fell again just as she was about to.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." The person said and she looked up. She saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, and surprisingly he was even smiling. He had his hand extended so that he could help her up. She watched his hand for a moment before taking it, He pulled her up.

She was looking up into his eyes and she was amazed by how pretty his eyes were. They were more of a silvery gray than most people thought or even cared to notice. She felt herself blush at the thought. She noticed that he wasn't looking away either which made her feel slightly less awkward though awkward none the less.

As she stood there looking up at him she felt the feeling of loss gradually disappearing. It was like she had found what she had lost which made her wonder if he had been what she had lost.

"You're. You're not going to yell at me and call me a stupid mudblood." She finally managed to ask him. Her voice was shaky giving away that she was nervous.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her questioningly. He didn't know why he had said that. It just felt like the right thing to say.

"No, no not really." she said. She noticed an expression of want and confusion on his face.

"We can't!" she said suddenly as he took a few steps towards her.

"Don't say cant," He paused "because cant never did do anything." he said, his face was only inches from hers. Hermione's breath caught in the back of her throat as she hit the wall. He continued leaning in, her heart was racing.

"Oh! I'm sorry I will just…" Luna's voice trailed off from nowhere making them jump apart.

"Oh no Luna its okay I was just… leaving." Hermione said still looking into Malfoy's eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes.

She looked away from Malfoy and turned to walk over to her friend standing in the middle of the hall slightly shocked, which was weird because it was hard to shock Luna.

"Are you sure Minnie cause I can leave…?" Luna said dazed "I don't mean to interrupt the two of you."

Hermione had never understood why Luna called her Minnie but she didn't ask questions cause of the fact that it was Luna. She knew Luna had her reasons for everything and she respected that.

"I'm sure Luna." Hermione said looking at the blond girl standing front of her. Luna's expression changed to her normal glazed over expression.

Hermione walked off temporarily leaving Luna behind.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione couldn't believe what had almost happened. She tried to determine what had possessed her to even let it go that far.

She was glad that it had been Luna who found them. Luna was one of those people who could keep a secret that big, in Hermione's opinion anyway. She had always loved that about Luna. Luna also knew not to ask questions about stuff like that or at least not to pry on them.

"So why are you up so early Minnie?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Oh, I don't really know I just got up and left the common room. I didn't really check the time." Hermione said "What time is it exactly?"

"About six thirty." Luna said to her.

"Oh, that's not too early." Hermione commented

"I won't tell anyone about you and…" She trailed off as a group of third year girls passed. She didn't want them to feed the information to the Rumor Mill of Hogwarts. Every one would freak out.

"There's nothing really to tell Luna. I bumped into him as I was running from Ron, He helped me up and we… We were just standing really close to each other." Hermione said. As she said the words she couldn't help but notice how much of a lame excuse that was.

"Oh okay." She said "well secrets safe with me" Luna hinted. She was referring to the fact that Hermione and Malfoy had been inches apart and about to kiss when she had stumbled upon them.

"Thanks Luna, you're a good friend." Hermione finally told Luna who smiled. Luna didn't have many friends and the words meant the world to her.

"Well I had better head back up to my room and get ready for class," Hermione said changing the subject. "I will talk to you later Luna."

"Okay talk to you later Minnie." Luna said smiling. "Oh and I'm glad you are felling better." Luna said before skipping away.

**A/N: so what do you think :P Review please. I have worked very hard on this and read through it several times already and made corrections If you notice any thing I have missed let me know so that I can fix it. : ) Review! You know you want to… just click the button, you click buttons every day… I don't hear clicking. Click it. Lol I will update soon. ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Hermione took her time as she walked back to the common room… She wasn't in a hurry what so ever. When she did reach it she didn't speak to anyone but instead she ignored them and went upstairs to her room.

She walked into her room and shut the door quickly behind her. She pulled off her sweater and changed into her school robes. After she had changed she grabbed her books and walked back down stairs and through the common room as she headed to her first class in the dungeons.

She had double potions with the Slytherins. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it especially after that morning's awkward moment with Malfoy.

That had all been so impulsive, she tried to convince herself. She didn't even remember ever having feelings for him and vise versa on his behalf, and as she thought about it, she couldn't even remember the past two months at all. All she could remember were sketchy memories that didn't make sense at all.

She made it down to the potions class room before everyone else and she took a seat at the back of the room when she got there. She hoped that no one would notice her sitting there.

The whole time she sat there she concentrated on remembering the past months and what her last memory was.

She remembered walking down the seventh floor corridor and seeing the room of requirements door and then she remembered touching the door and opening it and then nothing up until the previous day, when Ginny had been crying.

She knew this wasn't a good sign, she remembered her second year when Ginny had been possessed and was forgetting large patches of time. Hermione wondered if she had been possessed but passed it off as unlikely. She knew there were other ways of magically making a person forget something

She heard someone sit down next to her as she contemplated the possibilities in her head. She didn't pay attention to the person next to her. She eventually got so frustrated that she let her head fall and thump onto the table as she let out a sigh of frustration.

When she looked up she noticed that everyone else was slowly pouring into the classroom. She also noticed who was sitting next to her. _'Oh god' _she thought letting out another sigh of frustration at the sight of Malfoy.

She had just had the most awkward moment of her life and didn't particularly want to be in the same room as him, let alone sitting right next to her.

"Wonderful to see you too." He said to her when he saw her expression.

"Zabini." she whispered and he looked up at her. "Will you trade me places?" Hermione asked. She heard Pansy Parkinson laugh.

"No. I like where I am thank you." He said politely.

"Blaise, just trade with her its no big deal." Pansy said when she saw the look of distress on Hermione's face.

"No, like I said, I like it where I am."

"Forget it." Hermione sighed as professor Slughorn waddled into the room.

She listened to him go on and on about the side affects of the potion they would be brewing in class that day. She paid very little attention as she took notes and wrote down ingredients she would need. She was thankful that professor Slughorn didn't call on her to answer any questions.

She blew up the potion… she had put in to much doxy venom.

Slughorn looked at the potion in disgust. "I am very disappointed. Detention for both of you so that it can be corrected." He said shaking his head. He turned to look at Ron's." Ron's mud and ad already turned bright red when everyone started laughing. "I think that would have to opposite affected…" Slughorn thought out loud and flinched at the horrible thought. (A/N: use your imagination.)

His statement made everyone in the room laugh even harder than they already were. Hermione was even laughing. Ron glared back at her and Malfoy standing next to each other. There was so much envy and hate in his expression that he looked like the incredible Hulk.

After Slughorn had looked at everyone's potions he dismissed the class and surprisingly Slughorn was the first one out of the room. As Hermione was picking up her bag the strap broke. All of her possessions spilled out across the floor and she cursed silently. She pulled her wand out and repaired her bag and she began picking up her stuff with out magic.

She didn't notice that Malfoy had stayed and was helping her pick up the stuff that had fallen out of her bag. It wasn't until they both reached for the same thing that she noticed.

She looked up at him as their hands touched; neither of them jerked their hands away. Malfoy clasped the object in his hand and they both stood up. They found themselves in the same awkward position as they had earlier that morning.

"Honestly Malfoy, we need to stop standing this close." she said to him quietly. There was something strangely right about all of this, and it through her for a loop.

He smiled and she felt him place his hand on the small of her back so that he could pull her closer to him. "Then move." He said to her.

She stepped back un willingly. She didn't want to step back but she had to.

"AARDVARK!" A voice shouted and she ran away.

**A/N: Ohhh the suspense! So as you can tell someone isn't getting their wish… Haha Has any one guessed who that is yet. I have made it fairly obvious. REVIEW its as easy as 1.2.3. Or even A.B.C. Review. The next chapter is good… lol some major Dramione action.. Well not to major.. Lol … ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I think I want to make this story to be around twenty chapters… How does that sound, is it too long? Lol if I make it that long I have to string this out a bit… But not to worry, I will try to update quickly :P and of course they have to fight… :P This one is long… Its rare for my shorter stories, don't get used to it lol

Chapter five:

"Ugh, why did I have to blow up that damn potion?" She asked incredulously as she dragged her body off of her bed. She had skipped the rest of her classes and didn't feel like going to the dungeons to redo the potion. She didn't want to spend any more time than she had to with the ferret.

"Hermione! Who the heck do you think you are, skipping all of those classes? Are you crazy?" Ginny demanded as she stomped into Hermione's room. "Do you want to flunk out of Hogwarts?"

"You know, ever since what ever it was that happened to me… I haven't felt like passing. It's like my brain has gone in to Hibernation… She said as she ran her brush through her long frizzy hair in hopes that it could be tamed. She then walked over to her closet and slid her small feet into a pair of cute black flats. "I think my main priority will be remembering." She said before leaving the room.

Ginny had sat down on Hermione's bed; her mouth was open wide with shock. Had she just heard correctly? Hermione granger, not care… What has the world come to?

Hermione walked down the long winding spiral staircase and into the common room, it was almost completely empty. The only person in the room was Cormac Mclaggan, who looked angry for some reason.

"What has you in such a fowl mood?" She asked as she passed him.

"Oh, it isn't anything… I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. He said with an extremely fake smile.

"Well see you later then." she said before pushing the portrait hole open and wandering slowly down the stair case.

"Why me?" She asked her self out loud… "Why couldn't it have been Mclaggan, he's gay, he would have enjoyed it… or even Lavender…" She still wasn't happy about having to work with Malfoy again for the second time in one day.

When she finally reached the class room, Malfoy was already in there. He had even started on the potion, that meant she wouldn't have to be there as long.

"Why are you late Granger?" He snapped as he looked up at her. "Did you bloody expect me to do all the work?"

"No, of course not Ferret, I was just running a bit late. No need to get your knockers in a twist." She joked as she sat her bag down on a chair and began to cut up a gurdy root.

Once she had finished that she waited for him to stop stirring the potion and then she tossed them into the potion. It sizzled and turned lime green. Exactly what it was supposed to do. She wanted to get this over with.

"Why couldn't you have done this right the first time Granger."

"Why couldn't you have told me I had to much Doxy Venom?"

"Why do you have to be an insufferable know it all?"

The banter went on… and on… and on some more until they eventually ran out of rude comments to say.

"There it's done." She said picking up her bag to leave but then she realized she would have to stay until Slughorn returned… He hadn't been there the entire time. "Damn." She whispered making Draco raise his eyebrows, he had never heard her cuss.

She laid her head down on the table and tapped her foot as she waited. She had a splitting headache and wanted to leave. She couldn't take this anymore. That nagging felling of loss still ate at her non stop. She wanted to remember, she wanted to find her loss.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" He asked venomously as he slammed a book onto the table.

"That is none of your damn business." She shot back at him. She was tired of his crap.

"Not very friendly are you…" He said. His arm movements knocked their newly made potion over. She was glad that she had thought to fill a couple of viles up and put them in her bag.

"Merlin Malfoy! If I hadn't have bottled up, I would be killing you right now…"

She said pulling her wand out of her shoe, she had leared recently that if you wore shoes such as converses or any thing similar to them, you could stick your wand in the side and it wouldn't fall out. "Reparo." She whispered and the glass that had shattered began to mend its self. IT was quite fun to watch. She then vanished the potion.

She and Draco both bent down at the same time to pick the books up off of the floor, not to mention the magic proof cauldron. They had picked up just about every book when they both reached for the last one.

There hands brushed against the others. There eyes quickly met but Hermione resisted the urge to do any thing else. She stood up and ran to the other side of the table. She had a look if distress on her face, she just didn't understand anything any more. She was gone.

*Flashback*

" I agree with Ginny!" (she could hear Pansy's voice, the words made Hermione's eyes grow wide.) Pansy shouted as the door shut behind Hermione and Malfoy.

" Mione, Just ignore him." he said hugging her.

" I did." She said "and it felt good." She said to him once they were out side. " But it still hurts."

He smiled at her " you'll be okay."

"Yeah I'm su…" He cut her of by kissing her. He tried pulling away after about a minuet.

"Who said you could stop?" She asked smiling.

"sorry." He said smirking playfully. He kissed her again.

*End flashback.*

Hermione began to choke on air. What had that been. She looked at him her eyes still wide with shock… Had he just seen what she had… She doubted it. "Oh Heavenly Merlin above." She said in a panic.

"Why would you be going crazy?" Draco asked from where he stood looking at her. His voice was full of emotion, it was like he had just seen what she had. His eyes were piercing into hers.

"Because I don't know whats happening to me." She whispered and her knees gave out. She sank to the ground and sobbed into her hands. "I think I'm dying…" she was cut off… A pair of arms were around her. Draco was hugging her.

"Hey don't cry, I'm sure you aren't dying." He said trying to comfort her. "I feel like I'm dying to…" She looked up into his stormy silver eyes. They were reflective and almost inhuman, maybe he was an alien host.

"Why do you have this affect on me?" She asked not looking away from him. "I don't remember you ever having this effect on me before…"

"I could ask you the same thing." He told her. She could feel his breath on her face and her heart began to speed up, she was sure that it sounded like a base drum.

He was slowly closing the gap that was between them and she felt herself lean forward. She felt his lips brush against hers and she thought her heart would explode from all of the pounding.

It started out slow and Hermione savored every minuet of it. Something was so strikingly familiar, she just couldn't place it. The kiss was deepening and she wrapped her arms around his neck… To hell with confusion… she thought.

"What are we doing…" He asked her when he broke away for air. He was as confused as she had been. He had felt so compelled to comfort her and it had all led to this.

"I don't know, and I don't care quite frankly." She whispered, her breathing was heavy. She pulled him back to her and they kissed again, this time much more passionately.

OoOo A/N oOoO

So I liked that :P I have always wanted to put in a flashback, I never have b4 lol. Sooo questions for you to answer. Haha I made McLaggan Gay… I felt that that was a good change for him lol

1. Why was Cormac upset

2. Did you like it!

3. Was it any good!

4. What will happen…

5. When will she remember…

6. What should happen next..

7. Where there any major errors in this one… I dids not edit it… well maybe the first part… I did that a while back though… I was lazy :P lol Hope you enjoyed it!

Special notice : for all of you love happens fans, i will be updating in a day or two... i have the chapter half way finished, friday at the latest... That is if every thing goes as planned :)

REVIEW! Or she wont ever remember…. Hahahah *evil cackle* maybe im not that mean… but you never know… So review… or possible suffer the consequences… Review! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ahh my week off felt pretty good :P Its like a weight has been lifted… So I guess its time for this chapter of the story to be told so here you go : ) 1. Would yall be mad if I changed the point of view…

Like to a personal form… like with I me my… lol… or if I do should I go back and change it all to that….

Chapter six.

Hermione walked up the moving staircases. She just didn't understand what had just happened, not even the slightest. She still had the biggest most dopiest same on her face, she hadn't been this happy in quite a while.

"Hermione!" a voice called out from behind her, she turned around quickly hopeing that it was Draco, it wasn't. It was Ron.

"What is it Ron?" she asked in an indifferent bitter tone, she knew that she shouldn't trust him, I just had this gut feeling that he was going to hurt me.

"What has your knickers in a twist…" He asked her his expression still wasn't normal, not even for Ron.

"Nothing…"

"Hey well I was wondering… Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" He asked hopefully. He really was an idiot.

"Oh," She was caught off guard. She definitely hadn't remembered the Hogsmede trip. She didn't really want to go… But more certainly she didn't want to go out with him. Not today, not tomorrow, not on a train, not in a plane and definitely not in this life time or even the next at that matter… "Ummm… Well." She was speechless. She sighed "Ronald, I don't plan on going to Hogsmede this weekend, I have been feeling quite under the weather and I though that I might stay and talk with Luna for a while. I haven't seen much of her lately." It was a lie, and a rather good lie at that. She had added in just enough truth to make it believable. She was a pro.

"Oh, okay then… But if you change your mind let me know…" He turned around abruptly and sulked away.

"Arse." Hermione whispered. Even if she couldn't stand him anymore, he didn't have to be that rude. He wasn't the same person she had always known.

"He really is one… Maybe he should go live in a zoo, with the other ass's" Blaise Zabini said walking out from behind a statue. He had been following Ron. He was very suspicious of Ron… Even more suspicious of the McLaggan.

"That is actually not a bad suggestion…" She said smiling at the Slytherin. Why was her day full of odd things, Slytherins included.

"Blaise…" she said using his first name, she had no trouble with it at all. "Do you remember how I missed a lot of classes for a while." Her head was trying to make sense of things… Things that were only faintly there.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well I was wondering…" This was the moment of truth… "Do you remember anything before that." She watched as he opened his mouth to say yes. That was the most expected question…

"No… I… I don't. I remember waking up and Draco saying that he was going to pitch himself off of the Astronomy tower…" He looked at her. "Hermione… what does that mean?"

She looked at him as she formed a response in her head. She really couldn't express it in words but she gave it a shot. "That someone is screwing with our heads."

OoOoOoOoO

"It's so weird…" Ginny was saying to Hermione as they walked down the hall later that week, they had just left Transfigurations class. It had been a fairly simple lesson… if you call turning into an animagus easy. "It feels like the diary all over again."

Hermione was only half listening to what her best friend was saying, she had so much on her mind that she could hardly think. It wasn't until she bumped into someone, that she was pulled from her thoughts.

Her books and her bag went flying across the hall, luckily not hitting anyone in the process. She fell into that person. She felt arms encircle her waist as he tried to stable her she felt safe in this mystery persons arms. Well he wasn't a mystery for to long.

She looked up into his beautiful silver blue eyes, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes darted to his lips. She could see the faint smile that was a ghost on his face. She thanked Merlin that the hall was almost completely deserted. She so desperately wanted to kiss him. She missed the feel of his lips on hers.

"Why are you two…" Ginny said noticing how they were 'staring into each others souls' and leaning slowly towards each other. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes when it dawned on her.

Maybe it was because of how close the two of them were standing to each other or maybe it was the look of pure love that was in both of their eyes. They had expressions of so much emotion that even a blind man would see. A amnesia patient would remember.

Everything made sense now… The person Hermione had cried over, the missing piece of the puzzle… It all became clear to her.

"Oh my god, Draco, Mione…" She said choking over her words… "You have no idea…." The tears were running down her cheeks now and she turned to run as far away as she could.

OoOo A/N/ oOoO

Feels short….. But I don't know… lol… Urgh I have a band competition tomorrow so I don't know when I will have the time to write the next chapter but I will try to soon…

1. See first A/N for question 1... Heehee

2. How was it? Did you like it?

3. Should Blaise and Luna be a couple in this one… HA! Dumb question…. Lol

4 What would yall like to see happen?

5. Do you understand why Ginny is crying? If not it will be explained in more detail in the next chapter.

Review! You know you want to!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart.)


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Im like really upset today so if this seems off that's why… I mean you would be upset if one of your best friends started telling people who you like just to draw attention from herself for a little bit… I just find that very wrong, a real friend just doesn't do that… Well enjoy. Oh and before I forget… It starts out in Ginny's point of view… but that's obvious. Oh and can someone go review on love happens… I cant stand the fact that at this moment It is three six's we need to change one to a seven lol… superstitious I am. Lol

OoOo Ginny oOoO

She ran through the halls as quickly as her legs would take her. The undying feeling of sorrow was painful. Remembering everything was painful.

Her best friend in the whole world had been hurt, hurt badly. She couldn't imagine that pain, well she could but it caused her physical pain.

She would die if she forgot her only love, Harry. He was her everything. She knew that a hole would be made, a hole that could never be filled when they were apart. She ran into myrtles bathroom and sat down on the bench. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her knees.

"Another moaning girl…" Myrtle said floating in front of her.

"Myrtle not now…" Ginny said thickly. She had absolutely no patience right now.

"You don't have to be rude." Myrtle sobbed before soaring into the toilet within her stall.

She continued to sit there in the same position for a long time. She could still feel , that pain constricting with in her chest.

"Ginny are you in here." Hermione's voice drifted into the room. She had pushed open the door and was peering in.

"Yeah…" Ginny said deciding not to lie.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and sat down next to Ginny. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked putting her arms around her friend in a comforting way. "You can tell me."

"Hermione you have no idea." Ginny sobbed.

"I will if you tell me." Her voice was still calm.

"Mione, you would never believe me if I told you." Ginny said. She wasn't exaggerating and she knew that Hermione understood. "Mione, someone is screwing with us." She sobbed. "Some one has us forgetting things…"

"I know…" Ginny's head instantly shot up.

"You do?" She was shocked.

"Me and Blaise were talking the other day after my very awkward detention…" She trailed off. "And I asked him if he Remembered anything past my illness and he didn't."

"Who do you think would do this to us?" Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione and then she froze. "Awkward how?" A big Grin spread across her face. It seemed as if she already knew.

Hermione started to blush. "It was just awkward. Very awkward." She looked down at her hands and that just confirmed Ginny's suspicions.

"I guess I can see why it would be awkward… Hermione…" She was going to make sure that she said this.

"What Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I see the way you look at him…" Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I wont be mad if you like him." Ginny smiled at her friend… "But maybe you shouldn't really tell people, as long as 'our friend' is messing with our heads.

"Ginny I don't…." Ginny cut her off.

"I wasn't aware that we were in Egypt." Hermione now looked confused. "Because you are obviously floating down De nile." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends joke, It was so stupid.

"Ginny I don't like him…" She said. "That would be just plain stupid of me."

"Hermione you like him, you have for a while, you just don't know it yet." She paused as she carefully worded her words. "When I saw the way you looked at each other, you know before I ran off, it made me remember… I remembered everything that no one else does…" Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock. "Trust me Mione, you more than like him."

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Ginny's words were still bouncing around in her head. What had she meant by, 'you more than like him.'? She barely knew the boy… but was that the truth? She was so conflicted that it made her head hurt.

She remembered the flash back she had a few days ago, she remembered all of the little things that kept popping into her mind… His voice, his eyes, his smile, the way (1) he said the word Hermione as if it meant beautiful, and you belong to me, and shining star.

"Oh Merlin be with me." She whispered as the words began to sink in. She began to see a different place

She saw her self standing in a room full of Slytherins watching American idol. 'how odd' she thought.

She began hearing things like, 'Im not a ferret,' 'Weasley's stupid, your better of without him and Potter anyways' the last thing she heard before the picture changed was. 'Hermione, make a wish.'

She was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower with him. She could sense that she had been crying. She saw a star shoot through the sky like a little cluster of glowing embers. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she made a wish.

When she opened her eyes again she saw the stone wall of the castle and faintly heard the words, "I love you Hermione." She was even more confused now that things made a little more sense.

1. Its up in the story…. I stole that from another book… an amazing one! Lol which book do any of you know? I know I have mentioned It in love happens… I even quoted a few things lol… Cookies to whoever can guess it!

2. Was this any good…

3. Did any one get my other story away from the triple six… lol

4. Do wou have a favorite part of the story…. Its about to get better… chapters 0 and 10 are good… They were originaly 4 and five but to tell the truth I needed that to be the half way point and when I decided to make this one longer I had to change some things around

REVIEW! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've started on 'What Happens' Im not gonna post it for a while, I want to get a few chapters done before I even think about it. I like it so far lol… Soooo for this story The thing that had the (1) by it was the passage from a different book… I wanted to see if yall could guess what book. I feel really bad about how late this is… I have been swamped with homework… I had to write a story for English and had to edit it a million times…. I plan on putting it on fiction press at some point after it has been graded. Lol… again sorry for the delay…

Chapter eight.

"Hermione, what's up with you today?" Harry asked the next morning. They were just leaving Transfigurations and Hermione hadn't raised her hand once during class. That was just very un- Hermione . Even McGonagall had noticed this in normality.

"It's nothing Harry." She said briefly closing her eyes before taking a deep breath. She didn't want to have this conversation. "I just have a lot on my mind lately." She tried to smile assuring but failed miserably. It was more closely related to a pained expression.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be acting this way." He was more intuitive than he often let on. Maybe that was why he was her best friend.

"Harry, can we just let it go. I'm fine…" And he let it go… she just hoped it stayed that way.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione could feel him watching her. She could feel the cool chill of his silver eyes. It made her shiver. She was still pondering what Ginny had said the day before.

"Hermione." Ginny whispered from beside her. They were technically in the same year now. They were in potions. Hermione shifted to look over at her friend.

"What?" She asked just as quietly. She looked drained and sleep deprived, and that worried Ginny.

"Draco is watching you." Ginny's face was painted with a smirk. A very mischievous smirk might I add.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Gin, I already knew that." Hermione said trying not to turn even redder. She looked down at the table and let her hair cover her face.

"I know you like him." Hermione could hear the grin on Ginny's face.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I do not like Draco Malfoy." Hermione hissed at Ginny, I came out louder than she had intended. A couple of people looked up at her. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh I know, you don't…" Ginny started to say, but she was rudely interrupted.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, do the two of you have something you would wish to share with the class?" Slughorn asked them when he caught wind of their conversation.

"Well actually…" Ginny started to say but Hermione slapped her hand over her friends mouth.

"Ginny, we had an agreement… Remember our heads are being screwed with." she hissed so quietly that Ginny had to strain to hear. The girls eyes grew wide as she remembered that particular conversation.

"Um… scratch that… We have absolutely nothing to share, zip nada zilch." She said quickly.

"Well then can the two of you please keep quiet until my class is over." He turned back to what he had been writing on the board.

If eyes hadn't been on them to start with, now they were.

OoOoOoOoO

"Draco, I love you." Hermione said. She was standing on the astronomy tower. The sky was cloudless and all of the stars were twinkling high above them like little drops of frozen rain glistening in the moon light. It was so romantic.

"I love you to Hermione." he said pulling her into him. His forehead was resting on hers. She could feel his breath on her face. She could smell his scent and she could hear his heart beating with in his chest. This was almost way to perfect.

"Hermione." She heard a different voice say she looked up into Draco's eyes. He was fading into the darkness.

"Draco…" She said reaching out for him as he disappeared.

"Hermione."

"STAY!" She screamed as she sat bolt up right. She could feel that she was entangled in her sheets and she could see Ginny sitting on the bed beside her. "No!" Hermione said closing her eyes tightly before yanking her pillow from under her head and covering her face with it…

"Hermione!" Ginny said trying to pull the pillow away from Hermione, who had started crying.

"Why did you have to wake me up!" Hermione cried out. "It was such a nice dream!" She felt no need to deny that fact.

"I'm sorry Mione, you were mumbling like really loud. You woke all of us up." Ginny apologized to Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Hermione wailed as she willed her self to go back into the dream. But nothing was working. "just go back to sleep." She said emotionlessly.

"Hermione, do you need to talk about anything?" Ginny asked seeing her best friends expression once she had successful disposed of the pillow.

"No, I just need to think." She said swinging her legs off of the side of her bed. She walked down to her trunk.

"Mione…" Ginny protested but Hermione wouldn't listen. She pulled a pair of green flip flops out of the trunk and slid them onto her feet. They were cool against the soles of her feet, the feeling was calming.

"I'm going to go walk around for a little while." She said as she put on a blue hoodie, "I will be back later." She walked towards the door.

"But it's two thirty in the morning!" That was the last thing Hermione heard as she made her way down the winding staircase into the common room. She crossed the empty room and pushed the portrait open. The Fat Lady was not happy.

She ignored her and walked down the dark hallways. She had never really wandered the corridors this late at night. She had only done that when necessary, but never for the fun of it.

She wasn't paying attention to anything at all. She didn't see the little ball of light. One that could only be caused by a wand. Floating closer to her. She didn't hear the foot steps or any other signs of life. She was oblivious to everything… well that was until she ran into that person.

She gasped as she tumbled down to the ground, the other person landed on top of her. She was shocked when she looked up into his beautiful silver eyes.

OoOo A/N oOoO

So what do you think, yall arent incredibly mad at me for the lateness are you? Cuz I had homework every night and then there was band… I had the OU homecoming ball game to go to with the band… OU won 52/0 haha. I had my goat to feed and all sorts of other crap… oh well at least I updated… lol not to mention I have FFA national convention this week and may or may not have my laptop with me… but I will try…Hope you enjoyed the chapter… Please review! OH and what shoud happen next! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Maybe it was cliché, but to tell the truth cliché can be good at times… lol two days in a row, how nice of moi… Hope you like it… its definitely rated t… lol

Chapter nine

She was staring up at him and her heart was beating faster than a drum. She couldn't believe what was happening, was it just her that was placed into extremely awkward position, and to make it worse it was dark.

"Well Hello Hermione." He had to go and say… It sounded like a beautiful melody coming from his lips. She hated her name a little less when he said it. Something in her mind was screaming that Ginny had been right. Ginny would ultimately be to blame. Something felt so right.

"hi." She said in a small voice. She couldn't break the eye contact. "Um, could you maybe get off of me…" She said timidly, her mind scolded her, it didn't want him moving an inch.

She watched as he grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione tried to take a few steps backward and her back bumped against the wall.

"This is so weird." She said still looking into his big beautiful silver eyes

"What if I said it's about to get weirder…" He whispered, his voice raw with emotion. She had a strange image of him standing on the astronomy tower with her… He was saying the exact same words. His hands moved from around her waist and to her hips. She shivered under his touch.

"Hermione." His voice was low and his face was getting closer to hers. She cowered into the wall, silently waiting for his lips to meet hers. She knew it would happen eventually.

"Draco…" She said just as his lips touched hers . She closed the little gap that remained. A fire erupted between them as the kiss became more and more passionate. Boy was it a kiss. She had never experienced a kiss that wonderful before. She grabbed onto his tie so that she could pull him closer. The kiss deepened even more as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

They both gasped as memories began bombarding the two of them. Hermione grabbed at his hair. She remembered standing on the tower with him. She remember their first kiss… The one before Hogsmede the same one where Collin caught them and she had modified his memory. Draco pulled away.

"Hermione I'm so sorry…" He said looking devastated for forgetting her.

"I didn't tell you that you could stop." She saw him grin widely. His lips crashed into hers once more. They continued like that until they ran out of air and had to break apart. As they caught their breath he started kissing a trail from her lips down to the base of her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

He kissed the spot on her neck again when he saw that she liked it as she wrapped her legs around his middle. They had never been this intimate, but they hadn't really had the chance to. They had only been together for a while before they were cursed.

"I don't know how any spell could make me forget you…" he whispered as he went to kiss her once more. "I love you to much."

"I love you more." She smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be able to breathe."

They were soon kissing again, it was just as passionate as it had been moments before. They had been through so much in the past few weeks. The tension had had time skin and slid the straps of her bra down. Before un hooking it with some difficult, he slid the bra from under her shirt and threw the thin lacey garment that didn't really support anything, over his shoulder. Hermione giggled.

Hermione played with the top button on his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his finely toned chest. She smiled as she did so. He slid his hands under her hoodie and then under the tight fitting shirt she had on. He slid his hands up here . They froze when they heard a whistling Slughorn coming down the hall.

Hermione smirked as she moved into a standing position. She grabbed Draco's hand and started dragging him down the hall.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up in the room of requirements, Draco's arms were wrapped around her. Not they hadn't done anything, they were both still dressed, well Hermione was no longer wearing the hoodie and as you know, her bra.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at his sleeping face. He looked so calm, peaceful and beautiful. She knew that she was one hundred percent in love with him. She always would be. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw her.

"Well hello beautiful." He said leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. It turned into a much longer kiss than intended. He rolled so that he was above her and continued to kiss her.

"Draco…" She giggled as he nipped her lower lip. "we have classed to attend."

"So, no one will miss us." He kissed the base of her neck.

"Ginny, will know something's up." She said grinning up at him. "I think she remembered the whole us thing a few days ago." He looked shocked.

"That would explain a lot." he said looking down at her lovingly. He leaned forward and kissed her chastely and rolled off of her. It was going to be an interesting day.

OoOo A/N oOoO

SO what do you think! Yall need to review! I hope you liked the chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up soon… I have a poll up on my profile, I want to know what story you would like to see me write after I finish the three I have in progress… I have descriptions up of them on my profile, I would really like yall to give me your opinion. ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Haha i finished this while on a charter bus... I was so paranoid that people were reading over my shoulder lol, but the the person next to me (Logan) stole a boy named ross's chair when he went to the bathroom and i stole her seat and turned so that no one could see the screen... Two seats is very comfortable lol... Was any one else at FFA national convention? Or even in indianapolis?

Chapter ten

"Hermione," Ginny said waving her hand in front of her face. "Is anyone there?" Hermione continued to ignore her. She was in Hermione and Draco land. A land with a population of two, and all of the flowers were silver green gold and red.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny finally screamed and Hermione's head popped up.

"Huh?" She asked looking around the room, everyone was looking at her now. "Thanks a lot Gin." Hermione hissed.

"We you weren't listening to me. I was so in the middle of a story." Ginny scolded as people started to turn away.

"I'm sorry, I was just not here." Hermione apologized. "So what were you saying.

"I was saying that professor Snape found a bra in the hall last night." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "It was all lacey and he picked it up to go take it to Dumbly and some one took a picture of it." Hermione looked down at the table with laughter, no one suspected that it had been hers.

"Who would leave a bra in the hall?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny just grinned.

"I asked the exact same question, then I looked at the picture and you know what…" Ginny asked with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. Ginny was up to something, that was never a good sign.

"I give up, what." Hermione said holding her breath.

"You have one exactly like it." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"And how would you know what clothing I own?" She asked, she didn't exactly deny or confirm it.

"Hermione, I know clothes. I can give you an itemized list of everything in your closet, trunk and bag. It was exactly like the Victoria's secret bra you bought to sleep in." Ginny was still smirking she knew she was on to something and She definitely knew that Hermione would try to deny it.

"Why would it be in the hall?" Hermione asked. She thought it sounded rather clever she had added in just enough confusion to get away with it.

"Why don't you tell me Hermione." Ginny smiled sweetly and waited for an answer. Hermione began to think for a moment and just as she opened her mouth to say something, Ginny cut in once more. "Oh and you have a hickey, just there." Ginny said pointing at a spot on her own neck.

Hermione's hand flew up to her neck and she dove into her book bag for a mirror. She moved her hand just a little and examined her neck. Sure enough she did have one.

"Ah, so I see that I was correct in my assumption." Ginny smiled. "As always." Her expression changed a little when a new thought occurred to her. "DO you not trust me or something?"

"Ginny, I trust you." Hermione said without hesitation. The only thing Ginny could do to lose Hermione's trust was if she became a death eater, but that was no longer a possibility. All of the Death eaters, aside from Snape, Narcissa, and Lucius, were dead.

"Why didn't you tell me right away." Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"Ginny, I didn't know how to tell you. You were right about me not likening him, I love him." Hermione got a weird grin on his face.

"I told you, I remember how much the two of you love each other. Its unmistakable." Ginny hugged her best friend.

"So you arent mad at me?"

"Never was, but I will be if you don't give me some details… Like why you left your bra in the hall, because honestly my imagination is getting to me."

"Ginny get your head out of the gutter," Hermione teased as she slapped her friend. "Especially when it concerns my boyfriend."

"You aren't denying that something happened!" She shrieked in excitement. "What happened?" She was like a squirrel on meth. "Did you go all the way?"

"Yes, and no." Hermione said. "You know how I stand with premarital sex." Hermione said quietly, we just… made out mostly, he took my bra off…" Hermione said blushing. Ginny was still grinning.

"And…" Ginny asked in anticipation.

"This is really awkward. Gin, I don't want to give you every single of my personal life." Hermione said. She felt like barring her head in the dirt. Ginny's face fell.

"I'm sorry that its making you uncomfortable." Ginny said apologetically.

"It's okay." Hermione said as she looked over at Draco, he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She smiled just a little. He nodded his head towards the door then got up. She watched him the entire time.

"Gin," Hermione said when the door closed shut behind him.

"hmm." Ginny said looking up.

"I'm going to, um, go talk to Drake." She told her best friend. "I will see you later."

"See you later." Ginny said as Hermione walked slowly to the front of the hall to the big oak doors. She saw Draco was leaning up against the wall leading out to the grounds. She walked over to him and they both walked out onto the grounds.

OoOoOoOoO

'Why is she looking at him!' He screamed in his head as he clenched his fists together… That wasn't supposed to happen… 'She's supposed to fall in love with me…'

"Hey, mate, whats yer problem?" Seamus Finnegan asked him. Harry, Neville Dean and the Weasleys all looked at him… Wait why were Fred and George here?

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing…"

OoOo A/N oOoO

I feel review deprived… I need reviews. I mean all reviews are great but to tell the truth I miss the 11-13 reviews a chapter… lol makes me want to start on What happens even quicker but I have to finish my three before I really get it started… I cant have four going at once… Now I may post one shots but those just come from random thoughts that I want to get rid of, things that I cant incorporate into my current stories. does that last part confuse you, i sure hope it does... lol, does it change who you think did it? REVIEW! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yes Snape finding it was a good touch… it was going to be Slughorn, but Snape was much better. And all of you will just have to wait… that was meant to confuse you, though I thin its plainly there… haha

Chapter eleven

They walked out into the courtyard hand in hand. If anyone had seen them they would know that they were in love, madly in love. They walked into the shadows of the castle, it still wasn't completely light outside so they didn't really have to woory about being seen.

He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. "I missed you." He said before kissing her again.

"I missed you more." Hermione countered. Though she didn't really know if that was true or not.

"I hope we find who ever it was that screwed with our minds." He said thoughtfully. "They way the person can be punished…" Draco said looking into Hermione's. He thought she was the most beautiful person ever. "You know I love you right." He said and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, I did know that." She said still smiling.

"You two are so cute!" Ginny said happily from behind them and they both looked up. They hadn't know she was anywhere around. Ginny was happy for her friends. They had their foreheads pressed together.

"Ginny, did I ask you to follow me?" Hermione asked looking at her friend.

"Well no." She frowned. "I just wanted to say hi." She lied… "Hi." She turned around and left Hermione and Draco laughing.

"We should just run away…" He said quietly looking back at Hermione. That sounded like the best plan.

"If I thought that would work we could… but it wont. That kind of magic follows you forever…" She said looking into his silver eyes.

"We'll have to keep us a secret forever wont we?" He asked her with sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe not… All we have to do is catch who ever it was…" She kissed him gently.

"How do we manage that?" He asked his hands on her hips.

"Very carefully." She told him with a smirk on her face. It was going to be interesting.

OoOoOoOoO

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ginny asked Draco and Hermione as they crept around the restricted section. It was only one in the morning and it wasn't like they had permission to be here.

"Any thing that might tell us how to get me and Draco out of this situation." Hermione said picking up a book titled "Curses and their cures." She flipped through it slowly as she skimmed the pages for answers. She found none

However, she discovered a curse that caused you to fall every five seconds under any circumstance… It was a very fatal curse… You could be laying in bed then, whack, you're on the floor. If you were standing by the edge of the grand canyon, and then boom… you just painted the rocks…

"This is hopeless." She sighed and let her head fall onto the book. "There are hundreds of books in here." She had tears in her eyes when she looked up. "And at our rate, we will be here for years…"

"Hermione we cant give up…" Draco said sitting down next to her and rubbing her back, :We have forever to find it."

"But that's just it, we don't, I cant wait forever." She cried. "I don't want to have to keep us a secret, we both know it was so much better having people know." She sobbed into him.

*THWACK!* Both of their heads shot up and they looked around the room, they didn't see Ginny.

"Ginny!" They tried to call out quietly. They didn't get a reply. They called out to her again, only this time it was a little louder.

"Cormack you idiot!" They heard her say loudly. "What are you doing in here!"

"I could ask you the same…" He said in a mater of fact voice. He really had no right being here.

"I'm the junior head girl… now why are you here?" She demanded and Hermione saw how nervous he looked.

"I-I-I w-wa-was j-j-just trying to return this b-b-book for a f-f-f-fri-friend." He stuttered. Ginny snatched it from his hands, it looked promising.

"Consider it returned, bye bye." She waved and the blond boy practically ran out of there. They had never seen a person run so fast.

"Hey, I found a promising book." Ginny said turning to see Draco and Hermione, she had a smile on her face, they sure hoped it was promising.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Do be fooled by cover ups… or is there a cover up… lol AARDVARK! Lol I only chose that word because I had that Arthur song stuck in my head… you know that kiddie show on PBS that every one used to watch :P That is the only spelling bee word from that one episode that I will always remember. Please review… we are getting closer to the end…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Im really having some horrible writers block suggestions are welcome… oh and I found a story "Procreation for Dummies" The readers write it… I wrote chapter 14 of it. it's a really cool story… im glad I got to contribute to it : ) and well to tell the truth, I wasn't planning on posting any thing tonight.. Hopefully this doesn't suck and I wont be writers blocked any more…

Chapter twelve

Hermione, Draco and Ginny all walked back to the dark corner in which they had been researching in. The only light that they had was from the large window that shadowed the table. They huddled around the book.

It was a very old leather bound book that was falling apart at the binding, it was probably older than Dumbledore… Maybe even older than Merlin him self… It was seemingly written by a one Afton Boislevesque. None of them could actually pronounce the last name, it was old English.

"The Darkest Kind." Hermione read a loud as she ran her fingers over the rough surface of the books cover. Its felt worn and rough, like an old blacksmiths skin.

"That sounds really familiar." Ginny said as Hermione carefully opened the book. She was afraid she would cause damage to it. It had to be rare.

"I haven't ever heard of it." Draco said in awe, there wasn't many dark magic books that he hadn't come across, this was a discovery.

"It looks like something that would be passed down, not something you would find in a library…" Hermione said reading the dedication on the front cover. It had been autographed and given to the very first headmaster of the school.

"Amen." Draco said as he took in the yellow pages stained with ink so black that it put total dark to shame. Hell it could put Snape's hair to shame.

"Oh cool!" Ginny whispered as she leaned closer to the book. All of the I's were dotted with little skulls. Now that was dedication.

They scanned carefully through the pages, some of the stuff was aweful. It was stuff that would make Voldemort crap his pants and crawl under a rock only to mutter, I don't wanna pony… over and over again.

There were curses that poisoned the blood, these such curses were painful and you suffered for a very long time. Some were curses that ,made you cut your limbs from you body, the catch was that you didn't die until you had successfully done so… It was painful and nearly impossible to do… especially with only one arm left… Some of these wanted to make them gag.

"This is awful." Hermione said closing her eyes as she turned the page. She really didn't want to read any more of this book. The man who wrote this book was a very disturbed old man…

"BINGO!" Hermione shouted when she saw the righting at the top of the page.

"Vomica of Eternus Amnesia."

English: Curse of Eternal Amnesia

Hermione glanced up at Ginny and Draco. She had a smirk on her face. She continued to read off the page, though of course she was translating it into English.

"The Curse of Eternal Amnesia is a curse used to cause a person to completely forget something. If performed incorrectly, the consequences can be dire and the curse will not work."

"I think we established that." Draco interrupted.

"The curse is highly un suggested for it is highly temperamental and sensitive. It will land the caster with in the deepest pits of hell. Only the most skilled are to perform it, it is not for the weak of hear." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For this spell, you need a word, it serves as a pass key that allows you to strengthen and or weaken the spell at any point in time. It is NOT to be your name or any thing common… May I suggest Floccinaucinihiliphocation (A/N: It is a word :D) For it most like will not be used in a casual sentence…" They saw the word Aardvark written in the margins. "You will also need a reversal word. The same word will work but I highly dis courage it… I recommend… ." They were all laughing at these words… they couldn't even say them…

"You will need the name(s) of the person(s) Who the curse will be effecting. You will need DNA… Any shape or form will do, blood is preferable, it binds to the spell better.

"Oh Wow." Ginny breathed… "That's a lot of DNA…"

"Tell me about it." Hermione said looking at the book. "Ha, his reversal word is no different…"

"Do not write any of this down, if the persons affected says the words He/She can permanently reverse it… Simple as that…"

"That person was daft…" Ginny said.

"That sounds about like something Crabbe or Goyle would do…" Draco said shaking his head.

"It does doesn't it." Hermione said. She was glancing through the enchantment, it was long, complicated and full of long complicated Latin words… It was insane.

"I don't think I could even properly say this spell…" She said sadly. She knew what she said was true… and plus she didn't want to be damned.

"Hey look! Fine print!" Ginny said enthusiastically as she pointed at the lines that bordered the edges of the page, it was some tiny fine print…

"What is it? The Santa 'Clause'? The Mrs. 'Clause'." She asked remembering a muggle movie she loved. The fine print was so fine you couldn't read it. She enlarged the words. They all gasped…

'May cause extreme pain, suffering, itching, sneezing, delusions, excessive gambling, swelling of the nose… DOES NOT MAKE YOU FORGET YOUR TRUE LOVE!

Yep someone forgot to read that damn fine print….

OoOo A/N oOoO

DUN DUH DUH! That idiot… he/ She dumb… Wow… I finished the chapter… It feels nice… So if you haven't already go vote on me poll… What Happens isn't on it, but that's because that's a definite… I just need a side project… for when I get stuck or something lol… but that will be once I finish This one, Seeing Double and Blood line, (if ur into twilight you should check it out…) lol … Well please review! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen….

"AARDVARK!" Hermione, Draco and Ginny all shouted loudly, well as loudly as was possible for them. They were still in the library and it was still way to early to be shouting. Who knew what kind of madness would break loose.

They all let out a sigh of relief, they could all feel the difference. It was like all of the walls and restrictions on their minds were completely gone. And basically they were. Nothing was holding back their thoughts and feelings and they could do what they pleased with out being afraid that they wouldn't remember in ten minuets.

"Wow, I haven't felt this good in a long time…" Hermione said grinning. Her body no longer hurt. There was no longer the sense of lingering depression and despair. she was her self again. They were all them selves again, well all the people in the library…

"I know the feeling." Ginny said laying her head down on the table. She felt exhausted.

"We should get to bed." Hermione said rubbing her eyes before looking out at the glistening moon. It was low in the sky, she knew that the morning would be upon them in a matter of hours.

"For once I will agree on that." Draco said. He was almost passed out.

"Come on, Drake." Hermione said standing up. She tried to pull Draco up with her. He didn't budge. "I know how much you need your beauty sleep, but we probably should get out of here before Madam Pince gets here." Hermione said. She smiled as he groaned and begged for five more minuets. He was like a five year old who didn't want to do his chores.

"You leave me no choice." She tsked before leaning down she kissed him gently and felt him respond and three seconds later she pulled away and his eyes flew open.

"You are horrible." Draco said as he slowly stood up.

"I know I am." She grinned, and then the three of them all walked carefully out of the library, on their way to their respective houses.

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table the next day at Dinner, they had slept pretty much all day. They were both glancing around the room with suspicious.

They knew good and well that who ever had cast the curse was sitting in this room… They had to be, no one out side of the castle would care.

"So who should I kill?" Ginny asked glaring at a few of the foreign exchange students, they cringed away from her. She still wasn't very happy about what had happened. She just thanked god that the idiot was stupid enough to not read.

"Ginny, Don't jump the gun." Hermione said grabbing a hold of her friends arm. "We have to act like nothing has changed, if they start to suspect us then we are as good as dead."

Ginny huffed in anger, he wouldn't be completely happy until she got her revenge. And Quite frankly, Draco and herself wanted to kill someone. "Not fair I tell you." She said shaking her head.

"No one said that life was easy, if it were then nothing would be worth our time." Hermione said, She had read that in a book somewhere, she thought it sounded very noble.

"I guess you are right." Ginny sighed with defeat and she let her head fall onto the table. Her silverware crashed into the ground.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Mia…" Draco said hugging Hermione. They were sitting in a little nook in the forest. It's was really the only place they could go with out being found out.

"Hey." She said wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest. "I'm sick of all the Secrets Draco." She said turning her head to look up at him. "I want to be able to hug you in public, I want to sit by you at meals, I want to kiss you in public and Draco I want the world to know." She cried into him.

"Hermione, Don't cry." He said rubbing her back gently. "Someday we can, I promise. We just need to find Jack ass." He said.

"But that could take days, weeks, months, even years." she sobbed.

"Mia, We will find the ass hole eventually, you just have to have a little face." He said still rubbing her back. "We will get out of this mess." He comforted.

"Maybe we should just run away." She said thoughtfully, "just until they find the person." She whispered. He looked at her thoughtfully. She knew that he was considering it, that said a lot.

"Mione, we cant just run away from our problems." He said pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Yes we can, Draco." She seemed excited. "No one would ever find us."

"Mione…" He said cupping her face with his cold hands. She shivered a little. "We cant just run away. How would your friends feel about that." He asked, his silver eyes gazing into her brown ones.

"Well I guess Gin would be angry, Harry sad, and well Ron is Ron, he's so bi-polar I really don't know." She said and then her eyes narrowed… A thought crossed her mind in that instance.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" He was almost to scared to ask…

"I think I know who did it."

OoOoOoOoO

"Aardvark," He whispered as he looked at Ginny, her expression didn't change. He tried it again. And again, nothing.

"Dude you need to chill." Parvati said looking over at him, she had a scowl on her face.

"I am 'chill'" he said, though he was obviously lieing. He was not happy, he was pissed off… Why wouldn't it work on her.

OoOo A/N oOoO

I think I want to end it with fifteen chapters… does that sound good? I was going to go for 20 but I really don't have enough ideas for that…. So two more chapters seems about right. So who did it? Lol I know… its been the same the whole story but still, lol… Hope you like the chapter… I would like to have this done by saturday… then I will start finishing Seeing Double, if you like my writing please read it. Reviews on it would be nice, I only have like 8 and its disappointing… REVIEW! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: WHO IS IT! I KNOW! LOL and you will soon…. I will update tomorrow night… ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN!

Chapter fourteen.

"You think who did what!" Ginny whispered a little to loudly when Hermione told her who she had though did it. Ginny's face was pale and tears were running down her cheeks, stains of invisible blue painting her cheeks. Harry who had been sitting next to them pulled her into a big hug.

"Ginny, I think I'm right." Hermione said quietly. She wasn't looking her best friend in the eye. She was looking up at the gray clouds on the enchanted ceiling, it really looked as if it were about to rain. She really loved the rain, it washes everything away. It gives you a new beginning.

"I think you are as well." Ginny said sniffling and wiping a tear from her eyes. "I just cant believe it." She said sticking her fork into her spaghetti and twisting it around and around. She really didn't want it anymore. Her hair was obscuring her face from view, and I guess that would be a good thing.

"I wonder why he would do something like that…" Hermione mussed as she hugged her bag to herself for support. She wanted to cry. It was just to far fetched for even her to believe.

"When are we going to tell Dumbledore?" Ginny asked blankly as she pulled some parchment out of her bag. "We probably should soon."

"Draco is doing that right now. I thought I would break the news to you and enlighten Harry on this mess and he would settle it with the teachers, we get things done quicker that way."

"Hey guys!" Ron said as he sat down across from them, They all looked up at him with hate filled expressions. He looked over at Hermione, her expression was full of, well absolutely nothing and then he looked at his sister. Her expression was unforgettable.

She looked as if she could murder six million people… and a goat… (does anyone get the and a goat thing… gotta love Josh Shippe )

OoOoOoOoO

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir." Draco knocked firmly on the headmaster's door. He knew that he didn't really have to knock, but it was a force of habit that had led him to.

"You may enter." Dumbledore's fragile but loud voice stated and Draco gripped the gold handle and turned it gently.

As he pushed the door open he began to see the room. It really was still like no other in the world. It was full of trinkets and instruments, book and quills. It had big arched windows that held large stained glass. The floors were a warm red, the floors a nice mahogany and there was a beautiful red bird on a perch in the corner, It was Faux, the phoenix. He was so beautiful, graceful and majestic.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." He said seeing Draco. He smiled at the boy.

"Hello Professor, I- well figured you would want this." He said handing over the copy of 'The darkest kind' Dumbledore frowned deeply.

"How did you get this?"

"McLaggan had it… Ginny confiscated it from him. Me and Hermione believe that he and Ron Weasley used it to curse the entire school. Though, I don't believe that Ron is even smart enough to pull it off on his own." Draco said.

"You have really put a lot of thought into this." Dumbledore said rubbing his temples, he almost didn't want to believe what Draco was saying..

"I have had nothing but time." Draco said sitting down in one of the large chairs that sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He had a feeling that Dumbledore would have something to say on the whole matter.

"I do believe you are right, dear boy." Dumbledore said folding his hands on the desk. "He would have all the motive in the world, but if I do say so, I do not believe that he would act alone." he looked right at Draco, "He is to dependent on others."

"Exactly." Draco said, as Faux fluttered on his post.

"I am assuming that there is a much longer story…" Dumbledore said looking over the top of his half moon spectacles.

Draco grinned, "There is and I shall summarize it with one word." Dumbledore gave him a knowing look. "Aardvark." And comprehension dawned on the old mans face, all of his previous knowledge came back to him, and for the first time ever, Draco saw anger appear on the that once calm face.

"I do believe," He said calmly, the calm seemed so out of place, considering how angry he looked. "That," He continued slowly, he hadn't grasped the thought. "a call to the minister of magic is in order… He will surely want to hear about this." Draco smirked to him self. The next few days would be interesting.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco rushed down the stairs like a little kid on Christmas morning. One who was so excited to see what Santa Clause had left him. He had never been so excited in his entire life.

He simply couldn't wait to tell Hermione what Dumbledore had told him only minuets before. Hermione, Ginny and Harry had all thought that what Dumbledore was doing was appropriate. Even if Ron was a brother and a best friend to them. He had messed with something that wasn't his to mess with and for selfish purposes. This would be a matter of epic proportions.

It was going to be fun to watch.

OoOo A/N oOoO

Well I wanted to finish it off today, but I wasn't able to finish this chapter due to a football game… so I will be finishing it on…. Oct. 31, 2010... TOMORROW! Well if all goes well... Lol hope you enjoyed the chapter, its gonna be fun to write… and a goat... lol ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: It has a built in Epilogue… lol haha cause I don't think I will write another sequel, since I am literally out of ideas for this story, but I will continue to write Dramione's

Chapter fifteen.

Hermione, Draco and Hermione all sat quietly in the great hall the next morning, they knew something was up. They had all seen at least four Aurors on their ways to the great hall.

The girls quickly glanced up at Draco as Ron walked through the doors with an oblivious look on his face. Obviously he hadn't seen anything at all. Everything was perfectly normal.

"Hey, Mione, hey, Ginny." Ron said in a normal tone. The looked up at him frowned then looked back at their newspapers. They weren't in the mood to even talk to him. He had hurt the deeply and it could never be reversed.

"What has the two of you in a sour mood?" He asked looking confused. Ginny glared at him from over the top of her newspaper. It angered her that she had to tear her attention away from an article about a new discovery made by the ministry that may explain a reasonable explanation for how muggleborns had obtained their power.

The look on her face said it all, it said 'why do you think we are mad at you.' That one little gaze struck fear into his every fiber of being.

"Ginny, what's going on." he asked.

Harry snorted as he sat down next to Ginny. "You don't have to play dumb, we all know what you did." All of the blood drained from his face. "Well you and McLaggan, We only know because McLaggan practically threw the information at us.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about." He stuttered out. They watched him scramble to his feet, but he was too late.

There was a cold clammy chill sweeping into the room in a thick fog. It was a fog of all things negative, it was of depression, fear, pain, suffering, despair and hopelessness. It was a feeling that was most commonly and most frequently associated with one creature. And that creature is a Dementor.

If possible he paled even more.

People all around began to scream in terror as they watched the creatures sweep into the room, others watched as they began to surround the youngest Weasley boy. No one except Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco knew what was going on. The four of them produced patroneses(Otter, horse, stag and Ferret) and they joined the patronuses of the Aurors. A few people gasped at the sight.

"I'M SORRY!" He shouted as he watched Cormac McLaggan being taken into custody by Tonks.

"Sorry, does not cut it Mr. Weasley." A voice said from just out side of the ring of Dementors. "What you have done to the students with in this school is completely unacceptable, as well as it is illegal." Dumbledore said, he sounded very disappointed.

"But, I said that I was sorry! And I didn't even come up with the idea!" He was panicking, "It was Theodore Nott's" Eyes shifted to the Slytherin.

"Well he will be taken care of, but you Mr. Weasley, was the one who cursed the entire student body." He looked over at two of the Dementors. "Landion, Antiel, please take him away." The two swept forward and their cold hands gripped onto his wrists. He passed out and they swiftly pulled him from the room.

OoOoOoOoO

"Aardvark!" Hermione shouted across the hall once they had successfully transported the tree boys from the school ground. Realization began to cover the faces of all of the students.

Some were outraged some were shocked and others had absolutely no idea what to think. All of the sketchy memories they had had now made sense. All uncertainties had been made clear.

"DAMN WEASLEY!" Astoria Greengrass screamed in anger.

"Well Gred," George said in shock. "I am very ashamed of our brother…"

"Forge, I totally agree." The other twin said then he screwed up his face in confusion, "Forge, why are we at Hogwarts?"

"Good question…" They both looked around.

"Hermione," Pansy said running up to her, she had been being fairly mean to the girl lately. "I'm so sorry." They had become fairly good friends over the course of everything."

Hermione smiled "You have nothing to be sorry for, you had nothing to do with want that git did." Hermione said hugging her. "All that matters is that everything is back to the way it was." She stepped back and clasped Draco's hand. She smiled up at him. "I'm just glad I have Draco back." all of her other friend were just arriving. She knew that no matter what happened she would always have this group of people.

OoOo Epilogue oOoO

"Ever!" Draco shouted as he chased a four year old blond girl down platform 9 ¾ . She was giggling as she ran. Hermione smiled as she watched her husband and youngest daughter. She loved them with all her heart.

"Mum, is he gonna be back to say bye to us?" Her eleven year old daughter Linsey asked as Holly and Braden walked over to her. She turned to look at her other children. They were all just as blond as Draco, and of course all of them so far were Slytherins.

" I'm Sure he and Nevermore will both be here to say good bye." She said with a smile. She had named her youngest daughter Nevermore, Her and Draco had both agreed that it sounded mysterious and different. She even looked like a Nevermore. Hermione had fallen in love with the idea of naming a child that after reading the poem 'The Raven'. There would never be another child just like her.

"Sure they will." Braden said rolling his chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly giggles were heard from behind them. The little blond girl dashed behind her mother. She clung to her mothers leg and peeked around.

"Draco, stop terrorizing my daughter." She said with a big smile.

"You daughter is she, I was under the impression she was our daughter." Draco smirked. He looked down at his daughter. "Nevermore Raven, you win this time." He winked then turned to look at Linsey.

"Still nervous?" He asked as they all walked closer to the train.

"Well duh! What if I am sorted into Hufflepuff! I don't even know what the hell they are!" She cried out…

"Linsey Luna!" Hermione scolded, "You need to watch your language."

"Sorry, mum." She whined. "I know Aunt Pansy's daughter is a Hufflepuff but I don't want to be one…

"Tell the hat that. You heard what Auntie Gin and Uncle Harry told you… and besides, your to sneaky and sarcastic to be a Hufflepuff. You will most definitely be a Slytherin." Hermione said hugging her daughter as Holly and Braden boarded the train. They had already gotten their hugs goodbye.

"BYE HOLLY! BYE BRADY! BYE LINS!" Ever shouted from above Draco, she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Bye, Nevi!" They all chimed in in unison. They were all on the train by now. Hermione stepped back as the whistle blew. Draco put his arm around her waist.

"Linsey, Holly and Braden all waved from a window as the trai pulled out of the station.

"It's gonna be weird not having Lin at home." Hermione said thoughtfully. Now they would only have Nevermore. That would be a whole new experience and she couldn't wait to see how it turned out. It would be fun.

OoOo A/N oOoO

So was it okay, I hope it was… Let me know if it has any major errors… HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I plan to work on Seeing double next, you should read it... :) Well I hope you liked it... It was fun :D ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


End file.
